True Love
by Lance Lockehart
Summary: Ron becomes aware of his feelings for Harry that have developed over the year. The plot unfolds as he asks Harry to join him one night after dark on the third floor of the academy.


True Love  
"The following events take place after the first book, during the second year Harry Potter is at the Academy"  
I think this is the first time that I have ever felt this odd. My heart feels unsettled, I feel shaken; and, honestly, I don't know what to do with myself. Such a feeling of uncertainty is looming inside me and I don't know what it is. I feel so confused, and I don't know why. It all started the other day in my potions class. I was mixing around with one thing or another, and before I knew it, the potion blew up on me. After that everyone had a good laugh and then Harry came and helped me up off the ground. He then helped me clean the soot off my face. Maybe that's why I feel so peculiar, from being embarrassed in front of everyone. Yea, that's probably it. I don't quite know why the potion blew up either. I mean, I remember mixing the potion, looking over to see what Harry was doing, and then the next thing I knew…….. Ka Bam. Wait a second, come to think of it, that's why I remember spacing out. I was looking over at Harry during class and the next thing I knew I couldn't stop staring at him. It was like everything he did was so fascinating and beautiful. Oh my goodness……….. this can't be. Come to think of it; though, even now, just thinking about it I am blushing. It can't be; but, at the same time, my heart feels like it is so true. I think I am captivated with a boy, and not just any boy. I think I am in love with Harry Potter.  
  
As the day passed on, I searched my heart more and more and I kept coming up with the same answer: I think I really do love Harry. I never really thought about it; either, how I noticed all this little intricate things about him that no one would probably have unless they were fixated with some one. Like how I noticed for the first time the other day the way the light hits his glasses and makes his eyes light up like fire. The way the front part of his hair blows in the wind. The way he smiles and my body just glows. I think I am definitely in love with him. What should I do though? This is so odd. I doubt that he would ever consider me, let alone any guy. He probably likes girls like all normal boys. Damn, why am I so abnormal as to love him, a boy, just like me? At the same time; though, my heart has honestly never felt so right before. This must be what real love is; because, no matter how much I try to deny my feelings, and now matter how hard I repress my thoughts, I can only think of how beautiful he is and how his presence makes me feel. I just don't know what to do with myself. I want to tell him so badly how I feel, but I am afraid that if I do he will be disgusted and hate me forever. Still…….. I don't think I can hold this in much longer. My heart is in such turmoil and I just can't seem to even function. I must tell him. Even if he hates me forever, my heart just feels like it needs to release all these feelings that are inside me. Ok, no matter how bad it seems, I must tell him how I feel.  
  
During our defense against the dark art's class later that day, I was sitting next to Harry. I had decided that I would ask him to sneak out with me to the 3rd floor later on tonight, and then I would tell him there. When the teacher wasn't looking, I put my arm down and nudged Harry to get his attention.  
  
"Hey Harry" I whispered, "can you sneak out with me tonight and meet me at the 3rd floor. There's something really important I want to talk to you about"  
  
"Ron" he whispered back, "you know I can't do that. They'll have us doing triple shift in the woods at night if we get caught, and I definitely don't want to go back there ever again."  
  
"Please Harry" I begged quietly "This is really very important and I really need your help."  
  
"Oh, alright" Harry sighed. If we get caught though you owe me big time, and I mean really big. This had better be important"  
  
The night came very fast. It was way past bedtime and everyone was asleep. I went and nudged Harry to get up so we could get going. We got dressed and snuck out into the stairwell. After a waiting for the appropriate steps to set up, we ran to the 3rd floor door, opened it, and then went inside. It was very dark, especially at this time of night.  
  
"Leave it to me" said Harry.  
  
He took out his wand, swooshed it, and the candles that lined the hall lit up. I blushed. I was spellbound at how amazing he was when he did this. I gazed at him for a second. I just wanted a quick look to see him in the candlelight, but not too much of a look so that he'd suspect anything. I was in awe as I glanced up and I and saw his figure. He seemed luminescent as the candles hit him from every which way. I then turned away from him.   
"Here, let's go over to that window" I said "It's getting kind of hot and the moon is out tonight"  
We walked over and sat down on the window with the light of the moon shining down upon us. I motioned like I was about to talk, but suddenly got very scared and didn't know what to say.  
  
"C'mon" I thought. "You know what to do. I have to calm down, try not to be nervous, and just tell him everything how it is……. And tell him how I feel." I shook. "Here goes" I thought "So……….. Harry………" I said. Say there's this person you like, and I mean really like. Say that you really wanted to tell them how you felt; too, but you are afraid of what they'd say or that they wouldn't have the same feelings for you"  
  
"Oh Ron, you're so silly. You dragged me all the way out here just to ask me about girls? That's so ridiculous. You're the sweetest guy I know, and any girl should consider herself lucky if you asked them out"  
  
"Girl?" I thought as I grimaced. "Yea, I guess you're right Harry. Thanks. You know, you're quite great yourself; I bet any girl would be lucky to have you, too. What about Hermione; she's quite pretty, you know?  
  
"Oh don't be silly, me and her are just friends. Besides, it's not like that with me and her. I just don't feel that certain something with her, you know"  
  
I inched closer "Hey Harry, about that someone I liked, what do you really think I should do? I mean, even if you were sure that there is no way in a million years they would ever even consider you?"   
Harry smiled. "Oh Ron, give it up already. I thought I told you, no one would be like that, you are a really decent, good looking guy. I am sure that if there is someone you like this much you should just ask them out. I doubt very much they'll say no. I say you should go for it no matter what"  
  
I gulped, being very scared at what I was thinking of about to do "No matter what" I asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes, no matter"……..   
  
Right as he was saying that, I suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. I pulled away and slowly looked up and stared into his eyes. The second I looked up, I saw an air of shock in his eyes. "Harry………….. I am so sorry I just….." The next thing I knew he grabbed my chin, gently pulled my face towards his. Our lips met. He put his hand on the back of my head and we then gently kissed. Our mouths moved back and forth on each other as we sat there for what seemed like eternity. We then gently moved our heads back. I looked back into his eyes. As they met I just sat there and stared for a second. Then, without thinking, I put my hand on his and interlocked our fingers. Then as I stared deep into his eyes I opened my mouth and softly said the words that I had wanted to say for what seemed an eternity: "Harry, I love you". 


End file.
